you may be a mogul, but you've raised a monster
by theghostqueen
Summary: Chuck Bass sets out to destroy his dad, but only discovers himself. Starts at end of 5x24. Chronicles what would be happening over the summer with all of the characters but mostly ChuckxBlair and Chuck's attempts for revenge on his father and to get his company back. CxB


Title: you might be a mogul, but you've raised a monster

Summary: Chuck Bass sets out to destroy his dad, but only discovers himself. Starts at end of 5x24. Chronicles what would be happening over the summer with all of the characters but mostly ChuckxBlair and Chuck's attempts for revenge on his father and to get his company back. CxB

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

**AN: This is NOT a one-shot. Bart Bass I hate you so much AJFHSAKHFA. So much. You can die for real this time! Anyway I wrote this a while ago so it's finally getting posted haha. It will be multi-chap and will chronicle my idea of what would happen over the summer with all the characters but mostly ChuckxBlair and Chuck trying to take down Bart. Hope you enjoy, I'm not entirely sure if I should continue so let me know what you think! (:**

/

It goes like this: Blair confesses her love, Chuck forgives her, they ride off into the sunset, the usua-

No, that was another time. Actually, it goes something like this:

"I love you," Chuck said, shaking his head and studying Blair. "And we're going to get married eventually. I just can't do this right now."

"All in," she repeated, her doe eyes blinking wildly against the bright lights of the casino. She swallowed yet her face didn't betray a hint of fear; her hand didn't shake as she placed it on the table. "You're not going to avoid this. You've got to bet with me or against me, Bass."

Chuck's eyes slid to the table, eyes narrowing as he moved to push Blair's chips aside. "Don't waste your money, Blair."

Blair's mouth dropped open slightly in outrage, though her hair remained perfectly coiled. She slapped his arm away from the table. "But now your wasting my time," she said softly as a clock ticked behind them. "And isn't time money?"

"If you love me so much, isn't time with me time well spent?" His face revealed his insecurity for but a mere second. She picked up on it with the watchful eye of a lover lost again and again; and when she spoke, her gaze was not calculated but concerned.

"Excuse me," interrupted the dealer, his large forehead accentuating his nervous expression. "Would you like me to continue with the game, or-"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The man took one look around him, fretfully, as if looking for a figure of authority should something get out of hand; but, finding no one, he turned his gaze back to the pair. "Perhaps Mr. Bass is right," he started peacefully. "I'll return in a few minutes."

Blair's eyes flared, but the man was too quick for her distracted temper. As soon as the man turned around, she faced Chuck and her face morphed into one of sincerity. "Chuck." She started, drawing a long breath. "After all this, after everything- you can't honestly think I don't value every second with you? That I can't name to you what suit you've worn to every event we've been at together since December? That I don't wake up anticipating the day I'll wake up lying next to you again?"

Chuck's face softened for a second but then hardened again, like a piece of clay- but no longer putty in her hands. "I think you love me," he said, giving her no room to interrupt. "I think you value our time together. I think you want to be with me more than anything right now. I think that you know I'm your future."

His eyes were cold, but fiery; his body was tense, yet more comfortable at Blair's side than it had been in months. When he continued, his voice was stone, but his eyes were a liquid pool of anger, and he stepped closer to her, intensifying the moment.

"But you want to know what I know, Blair? What I know is true and believe without a doubt in the darkest corner of my mind? I know how I felt your wedding day. I know how I felt when you ran away with Dan Humphrey," and at this vile word his voice raised in volume and force, "Daniel motherfucking Humphrey, instead of me. I know how I felt when you lost your baby- our baby, Blair, because I told you I would be that child's father for all intensive purposes and I meant it- and you wouldn't let me see you. But that wasn't what's important. That's just a footnote. You want to know why, Blair?"

Her eyes remained locked on his, but her brow was creased in pain. Her tears hadn't eyes left her eyes but they were there all the same, and she only stood obstinately still, not backing up.

"No," she said quietly. "No," she repeated.

She was seeing the shame in her actions, the heaviness it had caused in his heart. It was with the knowledge that he was not breaking her heart but only reminding it of the tricks it had played on his that he continued on. "Because I stood there, I stood there and watched as you chose someone else over me, after telling me that I meant more than anything to you, and it wasn't even fucking Nate. Losing to Nate is one thing; it's understandable, expected even, but I lost you to a self-righteous Brooklyn rat. It was a big deal, Blair, it wasn't just for two weeks. You fucking slept with him and you slummed it with him and you told me you weren't in love with me anymore. But, tell me something, who do you love? Did you lose track? Because I did."

"You didn't lose me," she pleaded, shaking her head, "I'm right here. I only love you."

"And I've only ever loved you," he said. "So it isn't enough."

"Too bad," she said, frustrated and sad and angry, all at once. "I'm not leaving."

"You're really going to ruin my game of black jack?" He said incredulously. "I don't think that's the way to win me over. Haven't you done enough?"

"Stop," she yelled, ignoring the looks of any in the casino who could hear them above the loud music. "Don't act like everything ever is my fault!"

"Not ever," he said, his voice even and his russet eyes focused on the black jack table. "Just recently."

"Chuck, listen to me. I never loved Dan. I never loved anyone else more than I love you. When I thought I lost you, I knew that everything would be nothing without you. You have to underst-"

"No," he said, stepping closing to her, his voice dangerously low. "Don't say anything else."

Blair took a small step towards him, her breath but a pant from the intense conversation. Her eyebrows raised in a challenge, and when she spoke, her voice wasn't quite mocking but erred on the devious side of decency. "Or what?"

His eyes burned an eternal fire, and he glared at her with the passion of a thousand unburned suns. "You'll regret it," he promised darkly, his body tingling, his heart high on the kind of fire that it thrived on.

Blair's eyes widened, and her hand brushed against his, their body's too close to each other to exhibit restraint. "Make me."

He was on her in a second, twisting her against the black jack table, their mouths dancing a dance that was foreign but oh so familiar. Her lips parted immediately, and he eagerly entered her mouth, exploring to see if anything had changed- it hadn't- trying to see if anything was different between them-it wasn't. His tongue was hot in her mouth-pleasurably so- and this passionate kiss made her happier than she had felt in months. She was home; not in his mouth, literally, but with him, like Gilgamesh and Enkidu, two perfect halves created for each other, two beings so in sync that they cannot live without the other. When their lips separated once again, the tension had been, for the most part, evaporated, and being within two feet of each other but not actually touching became bearable again.

"Do I have get you escorted out?" he said, though his voice was light and no more than a tease. His eyes were sparkling, and he gazed at her in wonder. "You know I'm in love with you Blair. It's impossible for me to not be in love with you. I just need the next time we get together to be the last time and I'm not sure if we're ready for that yet, no matter how much I want us to be."

Blair was quiet for a moment, thinking his words over. "Okay," she nodded. "But I won't give up. I'll be whatever you need me to be. A friend, a foe, whatever it is. I just need to be a part of your life."

"I understand," he said, smiling.

"Friends, then?" She smiled at him then, and her happiness was most contagious. "I'm staying in Paris for most of the summer, preparing to take my mom's company over. I'll call you once a week and we'll work our way from there, okay? If you ever need anything, you can call me whenever."

"Congratulations on getting the company," he said remorsefully. "I'm sorry I never properly congratulated you for that. You'll do so great."

"Thanks," she said, grinning hesitantly.

"Oh, and actually, there is something that I will need your help with that will take up a nice chunk of your time."

"Would I be correct in guessing that was the reason Jack's here with you?"

His eyes were melancholy, but his voice showed a spark of determination that Blair had only heard once or twice before. "We're taking down my father. He stole the Empire right from under my nose while simultaneously proving that he was the same man as before. I thought he'd changed."

She nodded, unsurprised by this news. "How badly are you taking him down?"

"I want him destroyed," Chuck declared. "I want my company back and his marriage ruined. I want him gone, again, to a place where he won't come back. I wish I'd left it alone… I wished I never saved him."

"Of course you saved him," Blair smiled at him. "You're a good man, though I have no idea where you got it from."

"That's not a hereditary trait, Waldorf," he smirked. "Weren't you paying attention in high school biology class?"

She laughed, and placed a hand on his arm lightly. "Don't worry," she reassured him. "We can take him down. We will. We haven't failed yet, have we? He may be Big Bad Bass but you've got a Waldorf on your side."

"Chuck and Blair: 10. The world: 0. I'll start to get worried if he teams up with Eleanor."

She shook her head and laughed again, a sound that made Chuck smile as well. "I guess I'll leave you now," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Take your chips, please," he ordered, and when she looked at him defiantly, he continued, "I get the point. Just take them back, please?"

"Okay." She nodded. "As long as you get the point, I suppose gambling my money isn't necessary."

"It's not. Once I win this game, Jack and I will get to talk to the only guy we think can help with our Bart problem."

Her forehead creased with worry, but her voice was amused. "Just don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"I won't get into any trouble I can't handle."

She rolled her eyes fondly. "Good luck," she said softly. "Good night." With one last smile at Chuck, she turned slowly to walk away.

He reached out to grab her arm instinctively. "Wait!" He called, smiling in relief when she turned around to face him once again. "I love you," he said, "and that's never going to change."

"I love you, too," she stepped closer to him for a proper goodbye, "and I've tried to change that but I never could."

He pressed his lips to hers softly, sweetly for a few moments before pulling away. "Goodnight, Blair."

"Goodnight, Chuck." She looked at him lovingly before turning and leaving the casino. It wasn't until she was completely gone that he turned back to the table with a smile on his face.

It wasn't until Jack approached to clap him on the back a few moments later did he regain any semblance of the task at hand. "Did you win?"

"Not this time," Chuck said, his eyes fixed somewhere faraway but his voice confident. "This time, we both did, and we're going to keep on winning together."


End file.
